User blog:Pikart767/Hipper Wario vs Metal Mario DBX: Update 1
Welp, I've reached a milestone. Yup, I've reached over 10,000 words on the fight, and guess what. IT'S NOT EVEN HALF WAY DONE. To celebrate, I'm going to post a preview of the fight. LETSA GO OK! Unfortunately for Metal Mario, the Firebrand wasn’t charged enough to be truly devastating, only causing Hipper Wario. However, Metal Mario quickly compensated for this, as he took advantage of Wario stumbling back, by the time he could recover from the blow, Mario had already slammed his fist into Wario’s chin with the Super Jump Punch. Some coins were released above Wario’s head, as Mario used another Super Jump Punch, taking even more coins, as Mario ended again with uppercutting him with his fist now on fire, lifting them both into the air as Metal Mario’s fist exploded into a blast of fire from his Explosive Punch, launching Hipper Wario into the air. Mario landed on his feet, holding his cap as Wario landed head first into the sand. Asteroid Coaster Boss - Sonic Colors Lifting his head up from the sand, he shook the sand out of his ears and hair, before turning back to Mario, realizing that he had just taken some of his coins, before growling. Hipper Wario: Hey! No one steals my money! Hipper Wario looked at a giant bolder and lifted it up with ease, before throwing it at Metal Mario. He jumped under the bolder fist first, as it shatters into many pieces, Metal Mario jumping back down as he attempted to slam his fist into Hipper Wario’s head. However, he opened up his mouth, which Mario realized what was going to happen next. “Ah!” Metal Mario yelled out moments before Hipper Wario chomped down onto him. Wario bit into him multiple times before throwing him forward, flying into Metal Mario and rapidly punched him, before slamming him into a mountain, releasing a extremely powerful punch right into Metal Mario’s stomach, shattering the mountain as Metal Mario was sent flying through multiple hills, each of which falling down. Metal Mario shook his head as he stopped himself onto the next hill, a huge shockwave of force came from Mario landing, before jumping back, the hill shattering as Mario jumped off. Hipper Wario flew quickly to Mario, as the two drew back their fists, as a massive collision shockwave exploded from the force of the two, so large it could be seen from a outer space view of the Earth like planet. The two traded blows multiple times, but it was cut short as Mario grabbed Hipper Wario’s foot, wide eyed as Mario jabbed his fist into Wario’s neck, before spinning around. “Hoooooo…” Mario said, slamming his fists into Wario multiple times, performing the Mario Tornado. “Hah!” Metal Mario shouted out to finish. He slammed both his fists into the air for one finishing blow, only for Wario to dodge it and grabbed both his hands, before spinning in the air and throwing Mario into the ground. Mario caught his fall with his hands, quickly somersaulting back to his feet. He looked up, as Hipper Wario flew right towards him, which Mario quickly put his hand onto Hipper Wario’s head, jumping off him as he flew right into the ground, sliding as Mario turned around in the air, thrusting his hand forward, multiple fireballs coming from it, which Hipper Wario chomped down, holding all the fire in his mouth, before launching it forward in a big ball of flames, catching Mario off guard. Out of nowhere, Metal Mario formed a pure energy hockey stick. “Hoooooole!” Mario exclaimed mocking a common phrase said by golfers. He then swung it forward at the large ball of flames, launching directly into Hipper Wario, engulfing him in flames. Hipper Wario: Waaaaaaaaaah! Hot hot hot hot! Hipper Wario jumped out of the flames, his body was on fire from his transformation into Flaming Wario. He quickly started running right into Metal Mario, burning him as he continued to run him through many more mountains, as the two entered a cliffside area. Wario finally erupted into flames, launching Mario off him and into a rocky pillar, his body steaming hot, which caused the rock to start to melt a bit. Flaming Wario slowly approached Mario, who responded with launching water at him with F.L.U.U.D. dousing the flames as everything was covered in steam. Metal Mario quickly spun around at high speeds with the Mario Tornado, removing the steam, only to get punched hard in the stomach by Hipper Wario, a large shockwave appearing from the blow, knocking Mario into the side of the cliff. Metal Mario shook his head, only for Wario to slam his shoulder into Metal Mario, before rapidly punching him deeper into the side of the cliff, ending with a powerful punch into Mario’s head, launching him deep into the hole. He held up his hand in a fist formation. Hipper Wario: Have a rotten day, Wahahaha! He slammed his fist directly into the ground, causing an earthquake that made the cave collapsed almost instantly as result, trapping both of them inside the cave. Category:Blog posts